


Let Me Help You Forget

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: “Let me help you forget everything at least for tonight.”





	

Danny’s hand shook as he attempted to spoon the sugar into the mug of coffee, cursing softly as it spilled across the counter. He jumped as he felt the comforting presence of Steve suddenly behind him, lending him strength as Steve held him closer and whispered into his ear."What happened today was not your fault, Danno, you had no choice but to take Owens out."

“I know,” Danny acknowledged distractedly as Steve began to nuzzle his neck, “but it doesn’t make it any easier...It’s hard to come home and forget that today I took a life...”

“Then let me help.” Steve breathed softly as he gently turned the younger man around to face him before he leaned down and gently kissed him. Danny’s fingers slid up into his hair and pulled him closer as the kiss grew more desperate, more intense, robbing him of his breath. Breathlessly, he reluctantly pulled away, his lips still tingling as he stared into the pleading eyes of his lover. Steve's hand slid down and grabbed Danny’s clothed cock, lightly stroking it through the restrictive material. 

The coffee that Danny had been attempting to make was totally forgotten as Danny groaned softly and began to gently thrust with each tantalizing stroke, riding Steve’s hand.

“Let me help you forget everything at least for tonight.” Steve whispered as he gently kissed his lover again and unbuttoned the top of Danny’s pants before pulling the zipper down. Sliding his hand inside Danny’s underwear, he felt himself harden as his fingers curled around Danny’s rock hard, straining shaft and he began to slowly move his hand up and down, his thumb passing across the sensitive tip, making Danny gasp and thrust harder. "Let me help you forget.” He whispered again as he increased the speed and pressure.

Danny closed his eyes and whimpered as he lost himself into the rhythm that Steve was setting. His hips moved of their own volition as Steve’s hand moved up and down drawing him closer and closer to the edge. His own thrusts were becoming more erratic, more desperate as all thoughts of the day faded away and the world narrowed down to just the two of them and the love they shared. He felt light headed and dizzy as Steve captured his lips and kissed him deeply, telling him with that one simple kiss just how important he was - how much Steve truly loved him. 

With a final desperate thrust he tumbled over the edge, his hot seed spilling over Steve’s hand as he cried out his lover's name in completion. 

“Let me help you forget about everything else but us for tonight.” Steve whispered as he began to lead him towards the bedroom.


End file.
